


We do, but friends don’t

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Junksenweek, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Sleeping with your best friend is all fun and games until you realize that maybe you’re in love with her. How are you supposed to tell her without losing everything in the process?





	We do, but friends don’t

Emily rolls over in her bed only to be met by a solid form. Her sleepy brain can’t comprehend what might be keeping her from star fishing across her bed like she normally would. She opens one eye to investigate. Once she sees blonde hair and tan skin she breathes a sigh of relief. 

She remembers Aubrey calling her, as soon as she got home. It didn’t matter that they had spent the entire afternoon hanging out together. Any time Aubrey called Emily would always answer. She hoped it would work both ways, but she honestly wasn’t sure. 

Being best friends with Aubrey was easy. No matter what people thought of her strong personality, the blonde truly was a good person. She was fun and could even be carefree if she had enough vodka in her.

Sleeping with Aubrey was even easier, she was an attentive lover who always gave even better than she got. There were times when Aubrey would be performing her oral magic that Emily was convinced she’d never be able to walk again. 

The part Emily was having trouble with was keeping the two seperate. Aubrey seemed fine with the way things were between them now. 

They could spend the afternoon watching a movie or playing a board game or they could spend it fucking each other into oblivion. Aubrey didn’t seem to care either way. 

Emily tried not to care. She tried to stay nonchalant and coy. It was hard though. She had spent years loving Aubrey as a friend, and a few months making love to Aubrey. Somewhere along the way though she had started to catch those pesky feelings. 

More than once she had to physically bite her tongue to keep from saying those three words. Sometimes she even felt like Aubrey might be feeling the same. It wasn’t a risk she was willing to take to find out however. 

If Aubrey didn’t feel the same way, it would make things awkward at best. At worst she would lose her best friend and the best lover she’s ever had. Yeah best to just keep her mouth shut. 

As Emily lays there thinking, she traces the contours of Aubrey’s body. Memorizing every curve, every freckle, every imperfection that makes Aubrey perfect in Emily’s eyes. 

Just as Emily’s hand slips beneath the sheet covering Aubrey’s backside, Aubrey begins to stir.

“Ready for round two already?” Aubrey asks, her sleepy voice raspy and deep causing a tingle to run up Emily’s spine. 

“Having trouble keeping up with the younger crowd?” Emily asks, and before she can even think about moving, a very naked Aubrey Posen is on top of her. Not that she would want to move if given the choice.

The two spend the entirety of the afternoon making love and napping. As the light pouring in from the window shifts, giving way to dusk Aubrey begins searching for her clothes.

Emily tries not to act as disappointed as she feels, but acting has never been her strong point. Aubrey can sense the change in Emily and stops looking for her left shoe. 

“Hey, what’s wrong Em?” Aubrey asks as she leans closer to Emily and sifts her fingers gently through her hair.

“Nothing. I’m just going to miss you I guess.” Emily says knowing she’s blushing but not being able to help it. 

“I could stay...if you want?” Aubrey asks, really hoping Emily wants her to stay because she’s been dreading leaving since she arrived. 

Why is this so hard? She sees people doing these “friends with benefits” type of relationships all of the time. And they seem to be happy and fulfilled. She’s neither. She’s happy and fulfilled when she’s with Emily. 

When they go out to the lake and go fishing. She’ll never forget the look on Em’s face the first time she reeled in a fish. Or when they just hop in the car and go riding down the backroads. Windows down, radio up, Emily’s dark hair blowing, making Aubrey’s throat tight with the happiness she feels.

Even the days when they are both too busy to physically be together, Aubrey finds herself calling Emily just to hear her voice. Why is this so hard? Why did her feelings have to get involved? If only Emily felt the same way. Aubrey sometimes thinks she might, but most likely that’s just her own wishful thinking.

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” Emily finally says, trying to tame down her excitement.

“Yeah?” Aubrey asks, simultaneously nervous and giddy at the prospect of sharing a bed with Emily for the entire night.

Emily stands up and walks away from the bed in the direction of the kitchen. Anything to get a moment of separation from Aubrey. “Yes Bree, please stay.” 

Aubrey sits on the end of the bed for just a few minutes. Trying to figure out why she’s voluntarily torturing herself. Finally she kicks off her right shoe and goes on search of Emily and hopefully some food.

The two of them spend the evening watching movies and cuddling on Emily’s couch. In their own minds they are both wishing these domestic moments were real. Stubbornness and fear are stronger than the two of them,  
though.

That night as they lay tangled up in each other, Emily’s tired brain forgets to have a filter. As she drifts along that thin line between asleep and awake, she finally speaks her mind.

“Mmm...feels nice...love you Bree.” 

Aubrey, being more awake and focused, freezes for just a moment before deciding to just be honest for once.

“I love you too,Em.” She says as she places a soft kiss on Emily’s forehead.

Emily gives a gentle snore in response, to which Aubrey can’t help but snicker. They have a lot to discuss tomorrow, but Aubrey is fairly certain she’s finally going to get what she wants. Emily as not only her best friend and lover but also her girlfriend too. Aubrey’s smile can almost illuminate the darkened room and she snuggles in closer to Emily, and finally lets herself join the brunette in a peaceful happy slumber.


End file.
